


True Queen

by Ravenclaweruditeowl



Series: Frozen Heart [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Gen, Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Hans Being an Asshole (Disney), Magic, books of bayern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaweruditeowl/pseuds/Ravenclaweruditeowl
Summary: The ruler with a frozen heart has come at last, bringing friend and foe together to take them down. Arthur, Merlin, Elsa and Anna combine forces. The true ruler of Arendelle must take her place.(sequel)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hans (Disney)/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Frozen Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	True Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is a sequel work, and although I think it will be fine as a standalone, here's a recap/spoiler if you haven't read the first one. 
> 
> In the previous story, Hans succeeded in taking over Arendelle due to his use of magic in his persuasiveness, capturing Anna in the process. Elsa and Kristoff found out about Emrys and found their way to Camelot to get his help. Hans teamed up with Morgause thanks to a mysterious sorceress named "Hero" and they and Morgana to help take over Camelot as well, but failed. Morgause was mortally wounded, and Hans struck with ice. We left off with the enemy wounded, Elsa as queen of Arendelle, and Arthur ruling Camelot while Uther is recovering.

“Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it.”    
― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

The fog created an aura of mystery and dismay over the Isle of the Blessed. It had taken days for them to get there. Even with Hans’ limited help pulling the cart, the effort of travel without a horse took its toll. Add to that the magic Morgana had needed to use to stop the Camelot knights from pursuing them and, well, Morgana was exhausted. 

Then it had been her responsibility to help Morgause onto the boat to the Isle, leaving Hans to scramble on his own behind them, clutching at the web of ice spreading from his side. He shivered as the fog touched his skin. 

Morgana winced with pity. 

Morgause was quick to glare at her, making her thoughts clear. Morgana knew Morgause didn’t like Hans. She’d made it clear she wanted him gone, but Morgana couldn’t just send him away. She wasn’t sure if it was the thought of being alone once Morgause was gone, or something else. Trust, perhaps. Or the exact opposite — a need to keep the enemy closer. Either way, she wanted him to stay. And he stayed. 

He probably didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

“Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry,” Morgause said. She collapsed out of Morgana’s arms onto the stone table. 

“I can’t do this,” Morgana whispered. She still had so much to learn about her magic, and nowhere else to learn from. “I can’t fulfil this destiny on my own.” 

Morgause rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You are more than ready to be queen without me. Remember what I told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone, even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong, remember that.” She pulled the dagger from underneath her cloak and presented it to Morgana. “Do not be scared, sister.” 

Morgana took it, surprised to find her hands quite steady. 

“Please, sister, let my parting be my final gift to you.” 

Morgause’s shallow breaths added to her desperation. Morgana heard them, crisp and clear even through the fog, over her own pounding heart, and the sound of Hans’ footsteps pacing the shore of the island behind her. She didn’t want those breaths to stop. Morgause’s silence would only bring back the deep loneliness she’d had in Camelot struggling not to set fires in her sleep. But she had to do it. 

Morgana’s hands had already risen in preparation to strike when she heard the voice. 

“Stop.” 

A deep, commanding, female voice came from just over Morgana’s shoulder. Against her better judgement, Morgana stopped the blade without turning it on the newcomer. 

Without turning, Morgana watched the expression on Morgause’s face turn from resignation to fury.

“Hero,” she hissed. 

“Morgause. You didn’t really think you could move on with this plan without my agreement, did you?” 

Morgana turned her head to look at the newcomer. She knew little about Hero, only what her sister had told her. She was a powerful witch that had helped form the plan to take over Camelot and Arendelle - the plan that had failed. And, according to both Morgause and Hans, she was strikingly convincing and never appeared as the same person, only identifiable by her aura and the large black dog she kept at her side. 

“Give me the knife,” she ordered Morgana. 

Morgana handed it to her, watching as the blade passed into the woman’s pale hands. 

“You won’t be breaking the barrier,” she continued. “It causes too many problems.” 

Morgause’s head shake was almost imperceptible. “It causes problems for our enemies.” 

“And for us. You won’t be dying tonight, Morgause.” Hero turned to Hans. “And you.” She reached out to touch the ice that wrapped around him.

Hans winced, clearly wanting to pull back from her touch but too afraid to do so. 

“You won’t be dying either.” The three of them watched as the ice slowly melted away into nothingness, Hans’ shivering and red nose and fingertips leaving with it. 

“Thank you, Hero,” Hans gasped. 

Hero didn’t respond. She walked back to the table, her dark cloak trailing behind her and reached to touch Morgause. Morgana waited for the same occurrence to repeat itself, for Morgause’s wounds to disappear the same way, but they didn’t. Hero looked at her, smirked, and in no time at all, she and Morgause were gone without a trace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect many people to read this story since the crossover isn't in demand, so if you're here, please leave a comment :) 
> 
> I did get a request to proceed with this sequel though, so hopefully someone enjoys it.


End file.
